fgorn2
by albanaticaspain
Summary: hjg


CAPÍTULO 13: Piratas

Inda corrió hacia arriba lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevaba todavía el camisón. En efecto, eran piratas. Nunca los había visto, pero había leído mucho sobre ellos. En sus libros de texto los describían como viejos, desaliñados, malolientes y feos. También leyó una vez que hacían tratos con seres oscuros para ser inmortales y poder vagar eternamente por los océanos.

El barco se acercaba más y más, pero Inda seguía metida en sus pensamientos. Ya no escuchaba nada. Ya no estaba ahí. Veía sangre y dolor. Un calabozo oscuro y luz tenue entrando por una pequeña ventana con rejas. El suelo era de tierra y miró hacia su derecha. Seb estaba ahí, mirando al otro extremo del calabozo. Inda no lo distinguió bien, era una silueta negra, no, eran dos siluetas y se acercaban hacia ellos. Amenazantes.

El zarandeo que le dio Adalia la despejó, a veces le pasaba eso. Las visiones venían porque sí, en cualquier momento y ella no lo podía controlar. Antes de poder procesar bien lo que acababa de pasar, Adalia la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación.

-Inda, reacciona. Estamos expuestos a los piratas. Tienen un gran barco acercándose a toda velocidad a nosotros. Vístete y coge un arma. En dos minutos te necesitamos arriba.-Dijo la reina del fuego.

Inda se vistió corriendo y cogió su carcaj con las flechas. Todo era un caos allí arriba. Gente iba y venía, escondiendo las municiones. Jaliel dirigía a una gran parte de la tripulación, que estaba cargando cañones a toda velocidad. Adalia estaba en el mirador, esperando a que la reina del agua subiera. Ya entendía el plan, les atacarían desde allí arriba, no es muy común ver arqueros en un barco.

Seb, Breth y Eteria esperaban abajo, con el resto de la tripulación y Zoe estaba al frente, al lado de Jaliel y detrás, los príncipes de Adama.

Todo el barco estuvo armado justo a tiempo para que el barco pirata se pusiera a una distancia prudencial para poner la tabla. Inda no podía ver bien la persona que empezaba a caminar por la tabla, se escondía bajo un gran sombrero morado, coronado con una pluma blanca. Adalia e Inda tenían las flechas presionadas contra las cuerdas, en tensión, listas para disparar. Adalia se atrevió a mirar hacia el barco enemigo y en lo alto del mástil, una pequeña persona. ¿Chico o chica? Parecía chico con pelo largo, pero la escucharon reírse. Era una niña, no mucho más mayor que Darel. Delgada y con el cabello desaliñado reía a carcajadas rompiendo en silencio que se había formado. Se dio cuenta de que el capitán había empezado a hablar. Se quitó el sombrero y divisó una larga cabellera negra y muy lisa. Era una adolescente.

Breth no creía lo que estaba viendo. Una tripulación pirata tan joven…era increíble. Todos eran chicos como de su edad, un poco desaliñados pero ni por asomo tan aterradores como pensaba que serían. Escudriñó a cada uno de ellos, de arriba abajo. En su mayoría eran chicos y chicas con caras desagradables, con los ojos llenos de maldad. Siguió mirando hasta llegar a una chica, pero esta parecía diferente. Tenía ojos verdes y pelo castaño, casi pelirrojo. Se lo cubría con un pañuelo verde lima y era ondulado y largo, muy largo. Tan largo que Brethol casi se queda embobado, pero se dio cuenta de que esto era cuestión de vida o muerte, y escuchó a la capitana.

-Yo soy Cherna y este océano me pertenece. No sé qué hacéis aquí sin permiso, pero espero un trato digno. Esta es mi tripulación-Dijo señalando todo su barco.-y esperamos ser tratados con el respeto que merece la realeza. Ya veo que sois de Adama por el color del barco, y supongo que estos cuatro monigotes serán los famosos príncipes…los que no saben llevar una guerra ellos solitos.

Haziel sacó su espada para atacar a Cherna, pero Jaliel lo detuvo.

-Já. En este barco no hay más que cobardes, no estáis a nuestra altura. Estoy segura de que nunca conoceréis a gente ni que se acerque a nuestro estatus.-Se burló la pirata mientras reía torpemente.

Zoe pudo fijarse bien en ella. Labios gruesos y deformes, casi parecían irreales. Dientes pequeños y ojos marrones saltones. El pelo le cubría casi toda la espalda y estaba lleno de nudos. Parecía una rana.

Inda no lo pudo soportar y tensó su arco como más pudo. Acercó la flecha a su cara y las plumas de detrás le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Apuntó y disparó. Ahora el gran gorro de la capitana no estaba en su mano, sino enganchado con una fecha atravesada en la tabla.

Bajó del mástil colgándose por las redes y cuerdas. Hasta el mar se calló. Literalmente. Inda notaba que las criaturas de dentro del agua se habían parado para escuchar. No se veía seguido a la reina del agua al lado de una pirata que decía gobernar el océano.

La rubia se acercó lentamente, un pie delante del otro, con gracia y una mano en la cadera. La otra sujetaba el arco. Sus cachetes y orejas estaban colorados de rabia y sus amigos sabían que iba a explotar en breve. Esto no iba a ser bueno. Nadie se metía entre Inda y el agua. Nadie le decía a Inda que no podía navegar en el agua.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir tú, a mi barco, a decirme que no puedo navegar en el agua?-Empezó con el dedo índice amenazante hacie la pirata.-¡En el agua!-Repitió Inda.-¿Quién eres tú para entrometerte entre la reina del agua y el océano? Entre las criaturas marítimas y yo. Entre mi hogar y yo. Tú, pirata de poca monta, que estoy segura de que apenas tienes nombre entre los piratas de verdad. En realidad, si te encontraras con un pirata ni lo notarías aunque estuviera en frente de tus narices.-La reina cogió aire para seguir y sintió una mano en el hombro, era Mel. Notó en sus ojos la preocupación, pero debía terminar.-Solo eres una niñata sin padres que consiguió un barco en una apuesta. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, quiero que dejes YA nuestro barco.

La capitana parecía sorprendida, seguramente nadie le había hablado así nunca, pero encajó la mandíbula y replicó.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Y quién te crees que eres tú en realidad, con esos aires?

-Yo soy Inda, la reina del agua, de Fangorn, y esos que ves ahí, son los otros reyes. Piénsalo, seis reyes con poderes, cuatro príncipes y además, una tripulación militar. ¿Crees que tenéis alguna oportunidad?

Mel la agarró de los dos hombros y la llevó hacia atrás. Inda se dejó llevar porque sabía que un poco más y se desencadenaría una guerra de navíos, y las islas de Prilla ya no estaban tan cerca como para naufragar hacia allí.

Mel la llevó al despacho y cerró las cortinas.

-Inda, ¿en qué piensas? Ella tenía una espada y tú ni tan siquiera tenías el carcaj. Tienes que controlarte.

La reina del agua asintió y lo miró a Mel a los ojos, que estaba a centímetros de ella. El cocinero respiró hondo, para que ella le imitara y sus respiraciones se acompasaron hasta que Inda ya tenía todos sus músculos relajados. Abrieron la puerta y todo había cambiado. Todos estaban enzarzados en una gran pelea, no se distinguía una tripulación de la otra. Inda rápidamente subió al mástil para ver hacia abajo. Adalia estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Cherna y los demás intentando separarlos, excepto Jaliel, que dirigía a la tripulación para que tirara cañonazos al barco.


End file.
